


Prixin Surprise

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets a roommate for Prixin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prixin Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> No P/T. Originally written in 2002 for Kim R.'s ChakotayFest request for a "hot Chakotay story for the holidays".  
> Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is NC-17 for language and m/m sex.

PART ONE

Tom Paris "fluffed up" the pillow in his hands by pounding the stuffing out of it in cadence with his ranting. "Stupid fucking Ritilarians. Stupid fucking Ritilarian rules. Stupid fucking Ritilarian rules about 'proper accommodations'. Stupid fucking Ritilarian rules about 'proper accommodations' for royalty. Stupid fucking Ritilarian rules about 'proper accommodations' for royalty when every stupid fucking member of the stupid fucking delegation is a stupid fucking royal."

His tantrum ended, Tom threw the pillow onto the cot beside his bed. It flopped listlessly, utterly defeated. 

"Stupid fucking situation," Tom muttered, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes to banish their stinging.

He'd been all set to enjoy Prixin, a Delta Quadrant holiday with no cringe-worthy memories of stilted dinner parties or disappointed childhood dreams associated with it. Tom had thrown himself into the festivities, helping Neelix plan the party, overdoing the decorations.

Then they'd crossed paths with the Ritilarians, a stuffy, overbearing, arrogant bunch whose customs included being housed and lavishly wined and dined by anyone who was negotiating with them.

Voyager needed minerals, the newcomers had them, so everyone was ordered to grit their teeth---to grin and bear it.

Which would have been all right with Tom, except they'd run out of rooms that were up to snuff in the Ritilarians' eyes. So Chakotay and the Captain were temporarily bunking with others while ambassadors squatted in their quarters.

Tom had actually been looking forward to teasing Tuvok and B'Elanna about their new roomies. Until he found out *he* was the one who'd be hosting the First Officer. 

He'd had a crush on the Chakotay since Maquis days. Back then it had been lust, pure and simple. And if it still were he could have handled the situation, maybe even taken advantage of it. But then he and Chakotay had managed to bury the hatchet and become friends. Tom learned firsthand why the crew, Maquis *and* 'Fleet, were devoted to Chakotay. 

Warmth, wit, wisdom, and a wealth of other sterling qualities made the gentle man top-of-the-line friend material. Combined with his attractive exterior, he had prime potential for a more intimate position in Tom's life as well. But not just as a fuck or fling. No, Chakotay brought to mind words that had the ring of permanence and depth: soulmate, partner, helpmeet, husband, *love*.

And Tom fell. Hard. His heart had somehow slipped from his keeping and decided it belonged to the nice man with the exotic tattoo, adorable dimples, and deep brown eyes perfect for drowning in.

Months of steamy dreams and sweetly romantic fantasies had finally driven Tom to the point where he *had* to declare his feelings or go crazy with unrequited love. He had to either be wrapped in a warm, strong embrace or to finally put aside all his foolish hopes. But he couldn't do it *now*. Not when there would be no place to hide and suffer through the pangs of Chakotay-withdrawal when he was rejected. And rejection was a serious possibility. 

Tom's reputation wasn't the best. He'd been raring to sow some wild oats when he was free of the monastery known as Auckland Penal Colony. And he'd indulged for quite a while, first 'Fleet and then the odd Maquis as he came to be accepted by the crew. It was only in the last year that he realized that sex wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted love. He wanted Chakotay's love. But he didn't know how good his chances were of winning it.

So the next few days would be a bittersweet torture. Being close enough to touch, smell, even taste Chakotay. But not quite close enough to dare it and bare his soul.

Tom sighed. It was not going to be a Prixin to remember.

************************************************************

He'd gone the coward's route, replicating pajamas and being comfortably (and safely) ensconced in his bed when Chakotay finally made his entrance. Tom took in the man's weary stance in the low light.

Tom was glad of the loose blankets over his groin when Chakotay stopped, dropped his overnight bag and stretched, arms raised, arching his body as if offering it to his very appreciative audience of one. Tom shook himself back to attention when his new roommate spoke.

"Tom, do you mind if I use your shower? The sonics won't keep you up, will they?" Chakotay looked concerned that he'd disturb Tom's rest.

Tom on the other hand almost snorted and let Chakotay know that the *sound* of him naked a few meters away was not what was going to keep Tom *up*. But he restrained his juvenile impulse and simply said, "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks." Chakotay picked up his case and trudged into the head.

Tom laid back on the mattress, picturing the uniform disappearing piece by piece as more golden-brown skin was revealed. He imagined getting up and slipping into the shower cubicle to find Chakotay standing with legs spread for balance, hands resting against the tiles. Unconsciously presenting himself for Tom's visual and soon to be tactile delectation. Tom (naked, of course) would slide right behind him and---

"Thanks, Tom, I really needed that." Chakotay had reappeared and was walking around the bed to get to his cot.

Tom bit his lip to stifle his yelp of surprise at the untimely interruption. His engorged cock throbbed, demanding satisfaction. It didn't help matters any that Chakotay was wearing what looked to be old boxing clothes, loose shorts and a tank top. The tawny limbs were mouth-wateringly smooth and muscled. Cock-leakingly appealing, if the wet spot Tom could feel forming on his pajama bottoms was anything to go by.

He cleared his throat, cleared his mind, and managed to reply. "No problem. You probably wanted to wash off all memory of those Ritilarian pricks." 

The bit-too-honest opinion deflated him fast enough as his widened eyes flew to gauge Chakotay's reaction to his plain speaking.

A dimpled grin nearly melted Tom into a puddle in the middle of his bed.

Chakotay nodded. "You said it. I can't wait for these people to hand over their damn ore and shove off. Hopefully before I tell them where to shove it."

Tom grinned. "Even the stoic Mystic Warrior has his limits."

"And his buttons," Chakotay conceded. He raised a brow. "Which you know quite well; you made pushing them a pastime for long enough."

Eyes dropped, shoulders shrugged. "But not lately," Tom protested softly, tensing as he awaited confirmation.

"Not in a while," Chakotay said as he slid under his covers. "That's partly why I asked to bunk with you. Now that you've laid off the 'torment the Commander game', you're much more pleasant to be around." 

He settled in, not catching Tom's quickly suppressed hopeful expression. "Certainly better than Tuvok."

Tom snorted. "Oh, *that's* a ringing endorsement." 

"It is." Chakotay rolled up onto an elbow. "I couldn't face a horrible day with the Ritilarians and then a horrible evening hearing a lecture on the 'illogic of the human emotion of annoyance'."

He smiled and Tom's heart skipped a beat. Chakotay shrugged and concluded, "I'll take smartass sympathy over respectful condescension any day."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tom replied as he watched his companion resettle. "Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"Positive. I'd have been happy with couch, so this cot is a luxury." As if to provide evidence of his enjoyment Chakotay snuggled down into the mattress and turned on his side, tucking one hand under the pillow. The rich sigh issued from those ripely curved lips and the frankly adorable sight of Chakotay all tucked up in bed made Tom's cock twitch again.

He sternly ordered it to stand down and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. "Good night, Chakotay."

The smile was clear in Chakotay's voice. "Good night, Tom. And thanks."

Tom drifted off with visions of Chakotays dancing in his head.

************************************************************  
************************************************************

PART TWO (CONCLUSION)

The cot was empty, neatly made, when Tom woke the next morning. He was usually a very light sleeper, so either he'd been really tired or Chakotay had been extremely quiet.

Disappointment had him frowning. Vague hopes had risen last night of spending a little time watching Chakotay sleep. With a sigh Tom rose and got ready for the day. As he was combing his hair he remembered it was Prixin. That got his spirits up.

Then he recalled the Ritilarians would be crashing Voyager's holiday party. His morale sank back down to his boots.

Needing to cheer himself up, Tom mentally pointed out that he'd already survived one night in Chakotay's company and obviously hadn't attacked the man in his sleep. And after tomorrow they'd be free of the annoying aliens. *And* he had off tomorrow, so he could hide in his cabin until they were gone.

So with a light-hearted step Tom set out, determined to let nothing spoil his holiday.

************************************************************

His Prixin was officially spoiled. Tom failed to keep the scowl from his face, so he angled himself to lean against the bulkhead away from the crowd and sipped his drink.

The Ritilarians were raucously carousing all around him, drinking and gorging themselves on the delicacies Neelix had painstakingly prepared for the crew. They even ruined some of the decorations by pawing over them, commenting on their quality or lack thereof.

The only consolation was that the Captain and Commander had managed to secure the needed minerals at a good price. The ore was now residing in a cargo bay (under guard, just in case), waiting for B'Elanna's team to put it to use in the next few days.

Tom turned back to the party, seeking a sleek sable-haired head. He'd been treating himself to quick glimpses of Chakotay in a burgundy tunic outfit all evening, sort of his reward for not smashing anyone in the face for ruining his Prixin. He'd been careful not to catch the gorgeous man's eyes. Their dark depths had held the oddest expression all day when he looked at Tom. Surprise mixed with something else that tightened Tom's nerves and set them jangling.

He scowled again. Chakotay was nowhere in sight.

Neelix fortuitously wandered by. Tom snagged him and asked, "Where's the Commander?"

"Oh, he left half an hour ago." the Talaxian answered with a nod. "He'd done most of the negotiating and asked to be excused early from the reception. Said he didn't think he could restrain himself if he heard one more Ritilarian comparing our 'paltry efforts' to their grand celebrations."

Tom snorted. "So the Captain cut him loose?"

"And gave him the day off tomorrow. Said he'd certainly gone above and beyond the call of duty keeping his temper during the bargaining." Neelix caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and wandered off, muttering about being low on algae puffs.

Tom set down his drink and surreptitiously made his way out of the room. If the Captain asked about his exit later he'd just tell her that he left so he wouldn't cause a diplomatic incident.

It was even the truth.

***************

He swiftly made his way to his quarters. He figured he'd get his Chakotay-watching in now while the man was asleep.

Tom stopped short before the door opened, surprised to see a small, bright red envelope at the threshold. He picked it up and cautiously undid the seal.

Inside was a card bearing the graceful lines of what had to be Chakotay's handwriting. It read, "Happy Prixin, Tom. Please see your gift as an invitation, not an obligation. Chakotay."

Scratching his head in confusion, Tom opened the panel and walked inside.

And stopped, shocked, the card fluttering to the floor unnoticed.

Chakotay wasn't in his cot. He was in Tom's bed, fast asleep. On his side, one hand tucked under the pillow, the other resting on top of the blanket. And from the state of the shoulder and bit of chest Tom could see, naked.

Except for a red velvet ribbon wrapped a few times around his neck and tied in a soft bow. His breath stirred one of the loops with each exhalation.

Tom was stunned. This was a gift he never expected. But there Chakotay was, all wrapped up in Tom's sheets, sleeping on his pillows. The honey tone of his flesh setting off the bright ruby of the ribbon.

Tom's fingers instinctively stretched, anxious to unwrap his present. In a daze, Tom removed his own clothes, letting them fall where they dropped. Then he walked, step by cautious step, to the bed and its scrumptious occupant. Expecting at any moment to be wakened from this fantastic dream.

Swallowing hard, Tom gathered the blanket and top sheet in his hand and slowly drew them down. His heart pounded and his cock heated and filled as more and more skin was laid bare.

Chakotay *was* naked. Tom paused a moment to wonder at the curves and hollows highlighted by the low lights in the room. Chakotay's legs matched his arms, strong muscles covered by smooth bronze skin. His chest was the same, completely hairless, highlighted by small dusky nipples that Tom wanted to tease with his lips and teeth.

His gaze wandered down a taut abdomen to the prize, and Tom's hands twitched again, eager to cup the textured skin of Chakotay's scrotum, to find out if the few black hairs at his groin were as soft as they looked. To take that quiescent dark cock into his grip and his mouth and explore the length as it grew rampant with blood and desire.

Tom swallowed again and eased a knee onto the bed, reaching for the red bow. As he pulled one end of the ribbon to get the knot to untie Chakotay's eyelids fluttered open.

The sleep-hazy gaze took in Tom's nakedness. Chakotay's lips blossomed into a smile. "So you've decided to unwrap your gift?"

"Mmmhmm," Tom murmured as he carefully leaned forward to unwind the strip of cloth from around the strong neck, getting a glimpse of Chakotay's tempting back and butt in the bargain.

With the velvet in his hands, Tom sank down on the edge of the bed. He nervously threaded the ribbon through his fingers. "Actually, I'd like to wrap my present up again, in a very specific way."

This was important to Tom, so he kept his eyes from straying to the beautiful body on display and concentrated on Chakotay's face, his eyes.

He watched confusion and uncertainty rise, then after a searching look, fade from the dark gaze. Chakotay relaxed, his trusting expression making Tom's heart skip. Then that voice as soft as any velvet sounded in Tom's ears. "All right."

Tom frowned. "Don't you want to know what I'm planning?"

"No. I'm sure you'll be careful." Chakotay shifted a little, then asked, "What do you want me to do?"

For a moment Tom just stared, love and lust building in him. Unable to resist, he leaned in for a kiss. The lips under his were soft and warm. He pressed closer, and Chakotay's mouth opened. Tom sank into the sweet heat, moaning as his tongue was captured and teased by its counterpart. He tilted his head as one hand cupped Chakotay's jaw. His thumb stroked the small dimple in Chakotay's chin as his fingers pressed lightly, opening the lush mouth further to deepen the kiss.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Tom drew back. He picked up the ribbon again and hastily formed two loops in one end. Then moving to his knees, he tucked the loose end between the mattress and the bedframe. He felt Chakotay's eyes following his movements as he stretched over the tawny form.

When the ribbon was in place, Tom settled back and placed one hand in the center of Chakotay's chest, pushing Chakotay fully onto his back. 

Then he guided Chakotay's hands to the loops. "Just hold on to them for me, Chakotay." Tom wrapped Chakotay's fingers around the velvet. 

Tom smiled and caressed Chakotay's face, gliding upward into the straight black hair. "I want to thoroughly enjoy my present, and I'm afraid your touch would be a bit too distracting."

Chakotay's hands opened and closed around the loops. The smile he gave Tom held more than a hint of mischief. "I'll do my best, but don't be surprised if I give in to temptation." 

Dimples flashed as brown eyes darkened. "You're pretty distracting yourself."

Tom felt heat touch his cheeks at Chakotay's openly appreciative regard. Then he reached into a drawer and rummaged around. Finally fingers closed around a tube and he drew it forth. His raised brows asked a silent question. Chakotay's widening smile answered.

Breath quickening, Tom dropped the lube and slid to cover Chakotay's body with his own. The golden-brown flesh beneath his was warm satin and he groaned as he rubbed himself against it.

An answering moan seemed wrenched from Chakotay as he shivered under Tom's weight. His hands clenched as his jaw lifted in a tempting display.

Tom descended, voraciously devouring. He slid up to plant kisses on the sweet spot behind an ear, then wandered down Chakotay's throat, sucking and licking as he learned Chakotay's flavor.

He tucked his face into the sharp angle between neck and shoulder created by Chakotay's raised arms. He nipped and felt the body beneath him lurch with another low sound.

Tom ran his hands from wrist to elbow, wrapped his fingers around Chakotay's biceps, exploring the muscles. Then he wandered down to trace Chakotay's collarbone.

Chakotay's position lifted his pectorals in an unconscious offering. Tom accepted the invitation, mouth and hands exploring the satiny expanse. He zeroed in on one small dusky nub, licking around the aureole and pursing his lips to wash a cool breeze over it. Tom was mesmerized at the sight of the nipple hardening, pebbling. When it was a taut peak he nipped, then suckled.

Tom felt his own body lift as Chakotay's back bowed with a long, low moan. Tom licked his fingers and wet the other nipple, teasing and lightly twisting. Chakotay started to writhe underneath him, the pitch of his groans rising.

The feel of Chakotay's erection brushing against his belly inspired Tom to leave his current locale for regions south. His nails scraped their way along Chakotay's ribs as his mouth worshipped the muscled abdomen and smooth navel. His tongue snaked out to poke into the adorable little belly button. Chakotay's shivers turned to shudders as Tom trailed downwards to tease the skin just above Chakotay's cock.

Tom let his fingers roam the silky length of his lover's thighs, down to tease the backs of Chakotay's knees, up to press against the hipbones. Then inward to explore the heated crease where pelvis joined leg.

His tongue snaked out again to taste the straining, pulsing cock rising before him, silk over a core of steel. 

Chakotay's legs shifted restlessly, his hips lifting. Tom took advantage of the move to slide his hands underneath, his fingers trailing into the seam between the rounded buttocks. One fingertip brushed over Chakotay's most intimate opening, earning him another undulation and deep groan.

Tom slid his tongue down to bathe his lover's balls, to tease the skin just behind them. He breathed in the musky aroma, letting it fill his lungs. When he lapped up again to circle the base of Chakotay's cock he was nearly thrown off the bed as the man underneath him lurched and started pleading.

The tone was desperate but the words unfamiliar, a language that Tom had never heard before. He almost wished the universal translator was on, then just let the sounds wash over him. 

"Easy, Chakotay," he crooned as he stroked Chakotay's hips and trembling stomach. He raised up to look along the length of the body under him.

Chakotay's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open. A light sheen of sweat made his skin glow. His hands were clenched tight around the loops of velvet ribbon. His chest heaved with his breaths, his entire body trembling in Tom's hands.

Then his eyes opened and Tom was sucked into dark pools of desire. "Please, Tom," Chakotay panted.

Laying his forearms along Chakotay's hips to hold him down, Tom opened wide and swallowed Chakotay's cock to his lover's choked sob. The rich flavor flooded his taste buds as Tom slurped and sucked, winding his tongue around the shaft and feeling the rapid pulse through the thickest vein. He slid up, lipping the velvety head, setting his teeth ever so slightly into the tiny slit.

Chakotay groaned and bucked under his hands, his orgasm pulling him taut as cum erupted. The first burst splashed against Tom's lips, then he slid down again to catch and swallow the rest of the salty semen.

Spent, Chakotay sank back onto the bed. He released the ribbon to clutch Tom's arms and draw him up.

Tom shuddered in pleasure as Chakotay began to lick his face clean with rough strokes of his tongue. When he finished Tom kissed him again, drinking Chakotay's sweetness, swallowing his breath.

When his own engorged cock brushed Chakotay's belly Tom moaned and wrenched away. Without conscious thought he gripped Chakotay's wrists and pulled them back to the loops. Then he pushed at Chakotay's hips and thighs, urging his lover onto his stomach. With a groan Chakotay complied.

Tom settled again between Chakotay's legs, parting them farther. His eyes feasted on the lines of spine and limbs, all the golden-brown skin waiting for his touch.

He laid against Chakotay, pressing and grinding him into the mattress, his cock teasing the cleft of one gorgeous ass. He groaned when Chakotay squirmed underneath him. He clamped his teeth on Chakotay's nape, growling a warning. The body beneath him stilled, but he felt the answering rumble as well as heard it. Chakotay was conceding only for the moment.

Tom traced the muscles stretching over shoulder blades and ribs, licked the length of Chakotay's spine. Reveled in the softness of his lover's skin, his warmth, the salt of his sweat and primal scent.

He slid down completely to kneel in the vee between Chakotay's thighs. His fingers shaped the rounded muscles of Chakotay's ass, pinching, teasing. He nipped and kissed, dipped his tongue into the dimples accenting the twin globes.

Chakotay was moaning and writhing underneath him again by the time Tom found the tube of lube and slicked his aching cock, then his trembling fingers. Parting Chakotay's cheeks he found the puckered entrance. He pressed one finger against it, then plunged inside.

He had an impression of heat and tightness, of smoothness. The grip of Chakotay's opening made him moan, wishing his cock was experiencing the internal embrace. A second finger enjoyed the same treatment, and he started spreading the lube.

Tom spread his own knees to hold Chakotay's thighs apart as Chakotay shifted under Tom's ministrations. Three fingers gave Tom plenty of room to move, and he cautiously quested deeper. When he hit his lover's prostate Chakotay gasped and pushed back. Another swipe and Chakotay had switched back to pleading, his body shuddering and foreign words tumbling from his lips.

Tom couldn't wait anymore to be inside his tempting lover. He spread Chakotay's buttocks wide and sank his slavering cock in, pushing steadily until he was buried to the hilt. It was like being wrapped and squeezed in hot silk and Tom groaned at the sensation.

Chakotay had quieted underneath him, still gripping the ribbon. Stretched out the way he was, Chakotay had no leverage to lift to his knees. 

Tom laid his arms over Chakotay's, entwining their fingers, feeling the velvet against the edges of his hands. He kissed the back and side of Chakotay's neck, then pressed his face against the soft skin as he began to move.

A long moan and shudder from Chakotay marked the passage of Tom's cock to the edge of the slick passage. They both grunted at his returning thrust.

Primitive urges took over Tom's mind as he started pounding into the tight sheath, his pelvis slamming into the wonderful cushion of Chakotay's ass. Tom used the grip of their hands to haul himself up a little, giving him more room to drive into Chakotay's body. Each slap of their flesh was in time with his lover's harsh sounds, cries of welcome and pleas for release.

Chakotay seemed possessed, shifting and thrashing, his fingers' death grip mangling the ribbon.

Tom was close to coming, felt the fire rising in his blood, surging and gathering in his core. He licked their mingled sweat from Chakotay's shoulders, ran his lips along the arching neck, feeling the straining muscles. At the juncture Tom sank his teeth into Chakotay's flesh, marking, claiming even as his body prepared to spill his seed into his chosen mate.

Suddenly Chakotay groaned, his hips bucking once more, the scent of his cum filling the air.

The contractions of Chakotya's climax wrung a shout from Tom as the channel sheathing his cock gripped with unbelievable force. He surged forward again and again as his balls emptied in white-hot bursts. 

He was nearly blinded by the pleasure as stars exploded before his eyes and lightning stroked along his nerves.

Tom's voice wound down to a whimper as his bones seemed to dissolve, his body oozing into Chakotay's warmth. He languidly licked at the mark he made, surprised when Chakotay moaned and shuddered with aftershocks. After a few minutes the shivers finally ceased.

Their hands let go of the ribbon and flopped onto the mattress in unison. The silence was punctuated only by their gradually slowing breaths. Eventually Tom's cock slipped from its niche. Both men gave breathy moans at the breaking of their connection.

"Stay here," Tom whispered as he pressed a kiss to one shoulder blade and slid off to wet a cloth. He swiftly returned, not wanting to part from his lover for more than a moment, and carefully cleaned Chakotay's ass and thighs.

With a groan Chakotay rolled over. He relaxed with a sigh as Tom began wiping the cum from his belly and groin, then frowned. Opening his eyes he looked at Tom and said, "This was supposed to be for you. I should be doing that."

Tom planted a quick smacking kiss on the down-turned lips. "It's my pleasure." 

He finished and thoroughly washed off himself, then flung the cloth away. He unconsciously tugged the wrinkled ribbon free as he sat cross-legged next to where Chakotay still sprawled in all his post-coital glory. "Thank you for my gift," he said hesitantly, nervously gripping the velvet.

"Are you done with it already?" The careful question brought Tom's eyes to Chakotay's face. There was a waiting look about him, a tension. His eyes held uncertainty, a hint of sadness that tore at Tom's heart.

"No! Never!" he swore. He said more softly, "Not if it---you---are mine for keeps."

Chakotay chewed his lip and shifted, looked away. His brow furrowed, then smoothed, and when his gaze returned to Tom it held the open expression of earlier. The one that silently proclaimed the depth of Chakotay's trust.

Tom's fingers tightened, the hair on the back of his neck rose. He waited, barely breathing. And then the words he'd longed for but never expected sounded forth in Chakotay's husky voice.

"The gift wasn't just for Prixin, Tom." Those guileless eyes drew Tom with their tender, anxious appeal. "You know I don't sleep around. When I give my body, I'm offering my heart."

Tom closed his own eyes as joy rose up in him. The accompanying sense of rightness, of homecoming was even more powerful. He held himself poised, remembering the moment. Then he launched himself onto Chakotay, feeling arms wrap around him, knowing his hopes and dreams were not in vain.

"I love you too, Chakotay." Tom leaned back to see the beloved features transform into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. A lover's smile. Unable to resist, he moved in for a kiss.

After blissful minutes Tom laid down beside his love, feeling one of Chakotay's hands stroke through his hair as the other trailed up and down his arm.

"I've wanted to touch you all night," Chakotay sighed, roaming the contours of Tom's face, tickling his neck.

Tom rubbed the red velvet along Chakotay's chest, watching the tawny skin quiver and hearing a gasp. "Chakotay, why this? Why tonight?"

He felt lips brush along his forehead before Chakotay answered with a question of his own. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Stunned, Tom bolted up to search Chakotay's face. "What? No."

"Yes." Chakotay nodded. "You kept calling my name, and mumbling about love and rejection and Ritilarians." 

He sat up and lifted a hand to rest on Tom's shoulder, sliding in to curl around Tom's neck, his thumb stroking the vein. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I've wanted to approach you since you stopped playing the field, to let you know how I felt. But I only suspected---hoped really---that you weren't indifferent to me. That's why I chose to stay with you, to glean some clue to the situation. When I listened to you last night and realized you felt the same as I did, I had to take the chance. A Prixin gift seemed appropriate, you were so excited about the holiday."

When Chakotay smiled again, Tom felt the joy kick up another notch. "Still, you took a big risk tonight, Chakotay, leaving yourself open for rejection."

"I trusted that you'd let me down easy." Broad shoulders shrugged. Tom was distracted a moment thinking how enticing that move was without clothes. 

Then he focused again on his lover's words as Chakotay continued, "I figured the worst that would happen was I'd wake up alone and embarrassed as hell."

"Not a chance. Who could resist such a magnificent gift?" Tom smiled at Chakotay even as he blinked back a tear. "I'll treasure you always." 

Tom started in surprise when Chakotay plucked the ribbon from his hands, looped it around Tom's neck and used it to pull him close for a tender kiss. "And I'll always be grateful for the gift of *you*, Tom." 

Then Chakotay pushed Tom onto his back, straddled him and nipped Tom's lower lip. "So now, my love, let me get a good look at *my* present." He grinned and stretched over to snag the lube. "You don't even need to wrap it."

So the lovers celebrated Prixin long into the night, and the gift of their love for the rest of their lives.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
